


Hook. Line. Sinker

by hereforagoodtime (lifeisafuckingscam)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisafuckingscam/pseuds/hereforagoodtime
Summary: Scream. Her mouth wide open. Her body lurching forward with all its broken bones might. Pale hands tainted red on his body still warm. Throat raw. Tear stained face glinted in the flashing lights. Ears rang as the sirens came closer. The drum of her heart beat, faint. Eyes wide open as the trembling hand went to the gun. Bang. Bang. Scream.





	Hook. Line. Sinker

_ **Scream. Her mouth wide open. Her body lurching forward with all its broken bones might. Pale hands tainted red on his body still warm. Throat raw. Tear stained face glinted in the flashing lights. Ears rang as the sirens came closer. The drum of her heart beat, faint. Eyes wide open as the trembling hand went to the gun. Bang. Bang. Scream.** _

* * *

He smiled his smile, with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, and that was it.

_ Hook. Line. Sinker._

I still remember the first time we met. It was during a get together. I remember him crashing at the party because he got locked out of his house, he was Nina's neighbour.

I remember his sparkling eyes as he looked at me, it felt like it was the first time someone had ever seen me. With all my insecurities, weaknesses, passions all laid bare for him to dissect.

For a brief moment, I was scared but then he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, and that was it.

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

Safe to say, I came over to Nina's every week.

I remember our first date. It was at a drive in because I had ranted his ear off about how the theatres are a scam. I remember us cuddling on the back of a rented pick up truck and him leaving soft kisses on my neck when a little kid accidentally bumped into the truck. I remember his fingers curling in and a brief look of anger flash across his face.

For a brief moment, I was scared but then he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, and that was it.

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

I remember our wedding night. In our hotel bed, where he looked at me like I was his world. I remember him staring at me with such intensity and saying he would kill anyone who even came close to me, that I was his.

For a brief moment, I was scared but then he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, and that was it.

_Because he was just joking right?_

I remember our 2nd anniversary. We had just been to the doctor , hopeful and desperate, to find when we could try for a baby. I remember his crest fallen face, when the doctor said I was barren. I remember him screaming in anger as he slammed the apartment door shut, as he threw a glass at the wall. I remember touching his shoulder to calm him and him turning back and throwing a glass at the wall right beside me. I remember the blood trickling down my face ad a piece of glass scraped my cheek. I remember his horrified eyes as he pulled me into him and apologized profusely, he didn't mean to.

I was scared but then he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, just a little downtrodden and that was it.

_It was just an accident, right?_

I remember the day he lost his job. He broke the door and marched up to me. The sun rose. I was on the floor cradling myself, my blood on the marble floor.

He apologized before leaving, he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, just a little downtrodden.

_It wasn't an accident._

I remember the day, our adopted son came in crying, carrying his broken glass statue and bleeding forehead. I pleaded with him to not hurt him.It was my fault, I repeated.

He smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, just a little downtrodden and told me I was right.

I remember the day when he had a bad day at his new job and silly me, I spilled some wine on his shirt.

As he pushed the burning cigrate on my arms, he smiled his smile with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, just a little downtrodden.

** _He killed my baby boy._ **

I crashed my car into him and screamed. My hands tainted red on his body still warm. Throat raw. The flashing lights coming closer. Ears rang as the sirens came closer. The drum of my heart beat, faint. Eyes wide open as my trembling hand went to the gun.

_Bang. Bang. Scream._

He smiled his smile one last time, with eyes crinkled on the corners, lips streched wide, just a little bloody.

His red painted the road.

I stared at him. Took the gun. Put it under my chin.

_Hook. Line. Scream._

_ _


End file.
